The use of radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is becoming increasingly widespread, and in some cases the desire to increase performance is approaching the limits of conversion RFID technology. In particular, the requirement that each RFID tag be read individually and serially limits the number of tags that can be read in a given time period. Trying to read larger numbers of RFID tags may make current systems unreliable when the communication time is limited, for example when the RFID tags are moving past the RFID reader (e.g., as on a conveyer belt) or the RFID reader is moving past the RFID tags (e.g., as on a warehouse inventory vehicle). This problem will only get worse as increased functionality causes an ever-larger amount of information to be transmitted by each RFID tag.